It's All About The Lyrics
by Deaths.Last.Prayer
Summary: Because, when the music stops, reality sets in & you realize that your stepbrother is one of the world's leading musicians. You realize that you might just be in love with the bastard. Would it be so bad if he liked you back? Naruto doesn't think so. SxN
1. It's A Nice Day For A White Wedding

**Disclaimer: **I hold no ownership over and don't profit from Naruto or the music in this fic.

* * *

**Warning:**_ Adult themes. Language. Adult situations._

* * *

**Pairings: **Sasuke x Naruto

* * *

**Author's Note: **A long time ago I started writing this story and I'd asked the authoress Entrisic for permission to use concepts from her Orginal Fiction plot because I loved it that much. She no longer writes or post online but I still thank her and credit her for allowing me to incorporate elements of her plot into this piece.

* * *

**IT'S ALL ABOUT THE LYRICS  
**

_One: It's A Nice Day For A White Wedding**  
**_

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait… let me get this straight. While I was gone for spring break, you married Kakashi?" Wide and disbelieving cobalt irises gazed into soft brown.

Iruka felt stuck and a bit caught out. He hadn't planned on the perfect way to deliver such news but... well, he was an adult and sometimes adults did random, spontaneous, things. Sometimes. "Well... you see Naruto…"

He carefully and quickly began to explain the circumstances in which he became a wedded man. It hadn't been a planned thing and there were pieces of the ordeal that were still a little spotty but he didn't regret it. Not entirely.

* * *

_The Unplanned Wedding_

* * *

Iruka glanced down at the bustling city below. Tokyo was bright and the people were... they were very flashy if he had to choose a word. From their suite, everyone and everything seemed so small but he knew that he'd feel incredibly dwarfed once they were submerged in the crowds. He was excited. There were so many places that he wanted to go and shows that he wanted to see... he could only hope that he had enough money for it all.

He was mildly startled when arms trapped him between the glass of the window and a hard chest. A content smile tugged at his mouth when warm lips trailed from neck to ear.

"Hey Ru, let's get married."

A soft laugh was his initial response before his gaze locked with Kakashi's reflection and he dared to ask, "Is that your way of proposing to me?"

Kakashi hummed in thought, his arms slowly encircling Iruka's waist. "Would you be appalled if it were?"

Before he had the chance to answer, Jiraiya's booming, "Hey, let's hit the casino," completely shut down the moment.

Kakashi's reflection smiled dubiously before he placed a tender kiss to Iruka's jaw and muttered, "Think about it," before he wandered away.

For the entirety of their night out, that was all Iruka could do. Think about it... Kakashi was very crafty with planting that seed.

After nine bars, five casinos, and two host clubs, that seed had blossomed into a delightful "YES".

Thus, Iruka found himself wrapped up in Kakashi's arms and standing outside of the "Heavenly Chapel". He was fairly subdued and he couldn't tell if it was because of their high spirits (they were all belting random Billy Idol lyrics and swaying towards the building) or on account of the liquor thrumming through his veins. It was mostly likely the later but he could careless. Kakashi was steering them towards the quaint little chapel and Iruka's mind could only conjure the phrase "Perfect ending to a perfect night".

He couldn't disagree.

"What d'ya say Ru? Shall we get hitched?" Kakashi was smiling from ear to ear.

How in the hell could Iruka possible deny such a gorgeous smile? It simply wasn't possible. "We shall," was all it took to seal their fate.

Gai had clapped joyously before hooking arms with Tsunade and Jiraiya to drag them both into the chapel. He ceased his butchering of Billy Idol's "White Wedding" in favor of reciting encouragements about "youthful fires burning brightly" and "taking note of a beautiful union between lovers". No one was as enthusiastic as he about Kakashi and Iruka wedding.

Tsunade managed a grunt as she shrugged away from the lunatic in green. She wanted to go back to the strip club... "Let's hurry this the fuck up so that we can get back to celebrating!" She wish she'd brought along her bottle of wine.

Eager lips trailed sloppily over a thudding pulse as Kakashi whispered, "Ready to be made into an honest man?"

Iruka giggled (such a thing he would forever omit from this particular story) and leaned into Kakashi as he uttered a lovely, "I do!"

Such was the basis of the basis of the marriage between Kakashi Hatake and the Iruka (formerly) Umino.

* * *

_Presently..._

* * *

"You didn't miss much of anything and we plan to have a proper reception this summer." Kakashi ruffled sun-kissed hair before he took a seat beside his step-son. "But don't feel bad, my brats weren't there either. Matter of fact, neither of them know about this yet..." He would tell them eventually.

That bit of news didn't relax Naruto in the least. In fact, he felt more agitated now than when they'd initially started their conversation.

He had nothing against Kakashi, nothing at all. The man had been submerged in their lives for the last three years and Naruto was rather fond of him and generally enjoyed his presence. The whole wedding thing was... well... if he were being honest with just himself, he'd always had a vision of how his father and Kakashi would end up tying the knot. A night in Roppongi and being sloppily drunk were in no way apart of that image.

The last thing that he'd expected to hear from his usually cautious and carefully father was exactly what he'd been told. When Iruka had said that he "wanted to tell a funny story", Naruto had been expecting something along the lines of: "Oh, Kakashi bought another motorcycle" or "Ah, Kakashi set the bathroom on fire again and it's being fixed". Instead, he'd walked into their house and was ambushed by wedding balloons (because wedding balloons were apparently a real "thing") and drunken wedding photos strewn across the living room table. He'd demanded to know what the hell was going on, which brought him to where he currently was -sitting on the couch sulking with Kakashi's arm slung around his shoulder.

He was happy for them -really, honest to god, happy because his dad and Kakashi were a match made in heaven if he'd ever saw one. They shared a love that Naruto made fun of when he saw it on TV. It was sweet, fiery, passionate, and pure. Something that they both deserved. Hell, he could only vaguely hope to find something similar when he was ready.

Kakashi wasn't only great for his dad -Kakashi and he got along as if the man had been around from the very beginning. He was smart, witty, funny, and a bit odd but he kept Naruto entertained. They'd gotten along from the jump. Despite the man's quirks (to which he had many that were as enjoyable as they were eerie) and rather vague life story, Naruto couldn't imagine anyone else filling the step-father shoes as well as Kakashi.

He sighed in defeat. He couldn't exactly retain his anger after sifting through all of those thoughts. It helped more that Kakashi's kids had been left out too... "So, who was with you guys?" Blue eyes shifted between Kakashi and Iruka.

Kakashi smiled and moved to sit beside his husband. "Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Gai. They were our witnesses, if you can really call them that." He could recall Tsunade being piss-poor drunk, Jiraiya fawning after the receptionist, and Gai spouting nonsense about love. It was a shit show but it'd been fun.

"Yea. How'd it go?"

"That whole thing only lasted about ten minutes, tops, and then we went to have a celebration dinner/breakfast... We were all pretty shitfaced and, at the time, getting married in Vegas made a hell of a lot of sense." He'd intended to properly propose during their trip but he being married trumped that... they would still need a proper reception. If only to make everyone else happy.

Kakashi was plenty happy. His boys, on the other hand...

Naruto couldn't help the snort of amusement. Adult mistakes indeed. "When are you telling your kids?" And he hoped it would inspire them to visit because their meeting was long past due.

He'd had the pleasures of hearing (no matter how vague the descriptions and stories were) about Sasuke and Itachi from Kakashi. The man talked about his kids often enough and he seemed rather fond of them (as he should be Naruto supposed). But he hadn't met them and it was purely circumstantial. Apparently, their schedules were hectic, chaotic, and busy year in and year out and the rare opportunities that they had visited, Naruto had been busy himself or simply not home. Naruto didn't know what they looked like, sounded like, or how they were outside of his step-father's ramblings.

Kakashi was rather eccentric so Naruto could only imagine what kind of children he'd raised. After all, he was talking about a man who didn't carry around photos out of his fear for potentially "losing the memory".

But Naruto was prepared to work with what he had in preparation for their potential meeting.

He knew that Sauske was the youngest. The guy had a job that took him all across the globe and a frequent basis. Kakashi had never specified what occupation Sasuke had taken up (and he was well versed in evading the question when Naruto truly thought about it). Naruto couldn't put his finger on a job that a 21 year old could have that would demand all of their attention and keep them moving around the world but he had a few guesses. For as weird as Kakashi tended to be, nothing was really off limits.

The older one, Itachi, he was only 26 and he already had a demanding office job that swallowed his free time like a starved child. Apparently, Itachi was lucky enough to spare an hour let alone an entire day. Seeing the man was and would forever be a rarity. Naruto didn't see the appeal and it made him wonder. What type of person in their mid-twenties aspired for an office job? Who would possibly want to do that?

The spawn of Kakashi.

So badly did Naruto want to meet them if only to see what type of people they were. Were they intellectuals? Arrogant? Egotistical? Were they assholes? Were they creeps? What the hell kind of odd quirks did they ave? Or were they just like their father? He wanted to know.

"And when do I get to meet them?"

"Hmm... Sasuke has business in Tokyo and he told me he'd stop by later on tonight. I think he's staying for a while to take a break from working, which is perfect timing. I'll tell him the good news when he gets here. Itachi... well, I can put off talking to him for a few more days. He's probably busy. But hey, you'll get to meet one of 'em if you decide to stay home for a change." Kakashi's smile was never ending but Naruto was sure that that had more to do with the hand moving towards Iruka's ass than the potential mind fuck he had planned for his kids.

Iruka frowned and swatted Kakashi's shoulder before he again stared at his son. "They're both looking forward to meeting you so try to stick around. I know you're going to that concert tonight but try to come home. I don't see how you can go out tonight when you just got home this morning... aren't you tired?"

Plump lips pursed and blond brows creased. "No."

"I'd be surprised if he was. But don't worry Ru, Naruto is young and this is his last spring break as a child." Kakashi could remember being that age and the things he'd gotten in to.

In comparison, Naruto was a saint.

"If it'll make you feel better, I promise to come back right after the concert... um, well... after we eat after the concert." Naruto stood up and stretched, his joints popping as he did so. When his phone chimed he quickly pulled it out of his pocket and quipped a quick, "What is it, mutt?"

"Are you ready yet_, dipshit?"_

"Not yet, dog breath, but I will be by the time you guys get here."

"_What the hell is taking you so long?"_

"First and foremost, not all of us can slap on some cologne and call it a day. Secondly, I don't know if it slip your mind or not but my folks are married and I just found out today. But whatever, you're an insensitive prick and I'll be ready when you get here." With that said, Naruto ended the call and smiled at his parents. "Sorry, I gotta go get ready but congrats! I'll see you in the morning for sure."

"Bye Naruto, be careful!"

"Have fun!"

Naruto waved before jogging up the steps. He had, at the most, five minutes and he wanted to look decent for The Fan's concert.

* * *

"Ah... Damn it Naruto! You made us late and now it's gonna take forever to find a parking spot." Kiba glowered in the direction of the red Mercedes that had so kindly stolen his space.

Naruto shrugged. Normally, he would've said something scathing but Ino was running her fingers through his hair and it was ridiculously relaxing. "S'not my fault," was all he managed in the end. But it wasn't. Finding out that his parents had gotten married while he was in Hawaii was more than enough reason to be distracted.

Brown eyes narrowed as they stared at the reflection in the rear-view mirror. "Not your fault? You act like Kakashi and Iuka getting married was some big surprise!"

Naruto scoffed. "It was! You know my dad." Iruka was a very careful man and Naruto was still stunned that he'd gone through with a quickie wedding -drunk or not.

"Whatever, this is still your fault."

"And you're a bastard."

Ino sighed and withdrew her hand from Naruto's soft hair. "Come now children."

"Troublesome... Look, we're here, we have our tickets, and we've seen them a hundred times before. In essence, we're not really missing anything." Shikamaru turned in his seat, lips tipped in a smile. "They were in Roppongi, right?"

"Yea. And all of 'em were drunk off of their asses. But, I mean, it's okay. They plan on having a reception in June and I'm pretty sure Kakashi's mystery kids will be there." And if they weren't, he'd give up hope on ever meeting them.

Sure, Kakashi said that Sasuke was coming over that night but there'd been plenty of times when one of them were supposed to show and then they couldn't. Naruto had very little faith in actually meeting them-

"HELL YES!" Ino's squeal made Kiba swerve and everyone's ears ring. "That means I'll get to help plan the wedding and do the invitations and OH MY GOD! Locations!"

Kiba groaned as he pulled into a space in the nosebleed section of the parking lot. "Look, we can talk about all of that shit when we go eat. For now, we need to get a move on!"

Aqua irises narrowed before Ino leaned forward and whacked the back of Kiba's head. "You're such an ass."

Naruto chuckled as he climbed out of the car. He steered clear of the impending Ino-Kiba argument because intervening was nothing more than a waste of breath. It was rare day when the two could withstand each other for more than half an hour without bickering about something. He and Kiba tended to argue too but that was usually in jest. He couldn't always say the same for those two. Even so, they always made up in the end and got right back to it in a matter of time.

"Come on," Shikamaru nodded his head in the direction of the stadium and allowed his arm to be linked with Naruto's as they left the quibbling pair behind.

Naruto smiled to himself as he stared forward. The four of them- they'd been friends, best friends, since they were kindergarten brats. In essence, they'd grown up together and despite the fact that they had other friends outside of each other, nothing could seperate or keep them away from one another for too long. If he had to give their bond an accurate title, they were like siblings to him. He knew everything about all three of them (the good, the bad, the ugly) and their families were close. He couldn't really imagine a life without them.

Kiba was his twin in crime. The guy he could get into all kinds of shit with and laugh the whole way through. They had a lot in common -from their personality quirks to their sense of humor. People always mistook them for actual siblings and they embraced that like a compliment. They bickered, and fought, and laughed, and just flat out meshed.

Shikamaru was the brains of the group. He was lazy and tended to get dragged into things but he always had an answer for everything and really, he was a genius. When Naruto really needed someone to talk to or when he just wanted to lounge around not saying a damn thing, Shikamaru was perfect for that. He was the one who always grasped at logic before action and he made sure that no one did the dumber shit that they usually came up with.

Ino was the mother, the sister, the cousin, and the wife that Naruto had never had and didn't plan on having anytime soon but he had them all anyway. She boosted him when he was down and put him in his place when he got too high. She gave him advice and taught him lessons that only a female could and he would forever be indebted to her for it. When he wanted to cry after a break up, she was there with a bosom to cry on and junky food to scarf down. When he needed dating tips, she was there for him. When life was all around confusing, Ino brought forth her sage like wisdom from the woman's perspective or scolded him for being a dick. She was awesome.

Knowing what he knew about all of them and how well they all clicked, it wasn't a surprise that they'd been stuck together for over a decade.

And one day he was sure that Ino and Shikamaru would become an official something.

Those two kept skirting around the subject but everyone could tell that they were so in to one another that they practically blended together. If they weren't so stubborn, Naruto would've been planning their wedding already. But no, Shikamaru deemed starting something a troublesome task and Ino was old fashioned so she wouldn't dare to make the first move. If they took to long to make something happened, Naruto had planned with Kiba to just lock them in a closet until they did something! Anything would suffice. He was just getting tired of watching them play cat and mouse.

**_It's complicated when you gravitate towards yourself  
On the other hand it's hard to talk to anyone else_**

Kiba groaned as the first stream of lyrics began to fill the parking lot. "Fuck… It's starting." He grabbed Ino's hand and started running. He'd be damned if they missed anymore of The Fan's concert.

**_You can't help-can't help where your mind goes  
So lets' harvest on the moon with the autumn snow  
'Cause I've never never had so much to gain and threw it all away  
And if I ever ever had the chance again I'd probably do the same_**

* * *

Long fingers tapped against the grain of the table as Kakashi hummed in tune while he waited for the other line to click over. After being pressured by his darling spouse, he'd finally relented and decided to call his eldest son. He wasn't entirely looking forward to the conversation because he could only imagine what it would entail -a scolding maybe.

But he was the parent... usually.

_"To what do I owe the pleasure of today's call?"_

"I got married about... three days ago. I figured I'd let you know." Kakashi smiled to himself as he imagined the look on his sons face. He could see the man messaging the bridge of his nose as he leaned back in his office chair.

There was an insufferable sigh that followed the brief silence before Itachi asked, "_Have you spoken to Sasuke?"_ His tone was weighed down by fatigue and, though he'd tried, he couldn't hide it.

"This morning. He'll be staying with me for about a week because he needs a break and I'd suggest you do the same." Kakashi couldn't recall the last time Itachi had taken a vacation -a real vacation- and he needed one. He was too young to work himself to death to which he said.

Itachi managed a laugh. "_I'm fine... although I'd already planned to take a short leave of absence. Expect me no sooner than Tuesday. As for your marriage, should I have one of our lawyers take a look at your prenuptial agreements?_" Leave it to Itachi to get straight down to business.

Itachi had always been such a serious boy, though Kakashi wasn't sure how that had happened. When he thought about all of his own whims and quirks he couldn't figure out how Itachi had ended up being so studious and fickle. Very stoic and straightforward. He had his lighter sides too but those were becoming harder and harder to drag out. His child was becoming an old man at such an early age...

All the same, Kakashi's lips tipped into a smile as he stared at Iruka who was preparing their dinner. A prenuptial? He would never need that marriage gutter. "I didn't ask for one and I won't need one. Ru and Naruto... they aren't those type of people and I'm sure you'll be able to see this for yourself. Then again, you've met Iruka on numerous occasions so you should already be privy to that. But, if nothing else, I've never been a bad judge of character so you can trust me when I say that it's fine."

His children, despite their upbringing, were very distrusting. And they had every right to be given their lineage -distrust and apprehension were as ingrained into the Uchiha bloodline as love and loyalty were. Even so, Kakashi found it adorable that his children worried about him so. They'd come a long way from the two and six year old brats that he'd taken custody of and they accepted him, trusted him, and loved him for who he was. Kakashi could only hope that they could do the same with regards to Naruto and Iruka in the future.

"_I'll take your word for it, father. As wondrous as it is to talk to you, I still have things that I must complete if you expect to see me within the week."_

"Fine, fine. Take care of yourself and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"_Very well."_ With that, Itachi hung up and left Kakashi with a smug smile on his face.

He'd gotten through what could have been a harsh scolding for doing as he saw fit without (and yet again) discussing it with his sons. Quite honestly, he was a bit surprised but it simply showed their growth as a family unit. Kakashi could still remember a time when Itachi was curt and polite and withdrawn or when Sasuke would only listen to his older brother. Now, however, the three of them got along perfectly and his boys held an admiration and respect for him that he'd only ever dreamed of as they were growing up. They even loved him enough to call him father and that lone statement spoke in volumes.

And of course, Kakashi was proud to call them his sons.

"Did you tell him?" Iruka's smile was soft and beautiful as he began placing dish after dish on the table.

Kakashi caught his love before he had the chance to move away again and he eased the man onto his lap. "I did and he took the news well enough. I'll tell Sasuke when he gets here but, most likely, he won't care."

In many respects, Sasuke was the opposite of his brother. He was the one who had picked up many of Kakashi's whims and quirks. He was... easy going. More laid back. Less astute and clinical than both Itachi and Kakashi... he was even a bit more shameless than his father...

Kakashi still wasn't sure if that was entirely a good thing. In comparison to how Sasuke could have turned out, he supposed that it was.

"I'm still setting the table," Iruka's tone belayed amusement.

And it only served to spur Kakashi's wandering hands forth as he kissed a tanned shoulder. "Hmm... I have my dinner right here."

He was thoroughly enjoying the honeymoon phase of their coupling and it was obvious by the lack of protest that Iruka was as well. Married life... Kakashi could certainly get used to that.

* * *

_**Off with your head  
Dance 'til you're dead  
Heads will roll, heads will roll  
Heads will roll on the floor**_

_**Glitter on the wet streets  
Silver over everything  
The river's all wet  
You're all cold **_

_**Dripping with alchemy  
Shiver stop shivering  
The glitter's all wet  
You're all chrome**_

Thousands of sweat-dampened bodies moved in one large mass as the music washed over them. Through them. The tempo and bass controlled the audience like a puppeteer as the lyrics entranced them -placed everyone into their respective worlds as they gave up control of their bodies and were moved by their souls. It was an ethereal display, one that The Fan had orchestrated. Had crafted with their music and talent alone.

Sakura wasn't the lead singer but they'd let her take the reigns for the current song and she was incredible. Even more amazing was the fact that the lead singer, Chidori, could play the guitar and was standing right beside her, singing as he did so. Together, their voices were like molten lava that singed the nerves and prickled the flesh.

It was awe inspiring.

And they were lust inducing.

Every. Single. Member.

Chidori, Neji, Sakura, and Gaara were all, in their own right, gorgeous. With a smoldering glance or a smug upturn of the lips and they could make a girl wet between the thighs or a man stiff. Their music wasn't the only reason people dished out money for their shows.

_**The men cry out, the girls cry out  
The men cry out, the girls cry out  
The men cry out, oh no  
**_

_**The men cry out, the girls cry out  
The men cry out, the girls cry out  
The men cry out, oh no Oh, oh, oh, oh  
**_

_**Off, off with your head  
Dance, dance 'til you're dead  
Heads will roll, heads will roll  
Heads will roll on the floor**_

Naruto, Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru were front and center as they were swayed by the music. Kiba and Ino were into it -their minds ecstatic because they were some of the first to witness Sakura's debut song. They'd loved The Fan from the get go -had been following the band since they were just an Indie group that few people had heard about. They loved the members, loved their style, their music, their everything and they dragged Shikamaru and Naruto to whatever events that they could. Those two... they were concert and band junkies.

Naruto and Shikamaru were rather indifferent but they couldn't deny that The Fan produced some good music.

Naruto didn't like to get obsessed over celebrities. The way he saw it, celebrities were just people (the same as him) with more money and a life that wasn't their own. What he didn't mind obsessing over was music. Analyzing lyrics, playing with the sounds, or even singing along or vibing out to a song with no words at all -Naruto could obsess about music, no problem. Shikamaru agreed wholeheartedly. He didn't have time to worship people who were clearly out of his grasp.

But, bring them all to a concert or a club they could lose themselves just dancing to a beat that thrummed through their veins. Dancing was their strong suit, something Tsunade had forced to them to do years ago that had morphed into a loved hobby. It made sense that the people around them were grabbing and grasping at them, dancing and moving with them.

_**Looking glass, take the past  
Shut your eyes, you realize  
Looking glass, take the past  
Shut your eyes, you realize **_

_**Glitter on the wet streets  
Silver over everything  
The glitter's all wet  
You're all chrome, you're all chrome**_

The last song of the night, a surprise track from their coming album in which Sakura was trying her hand at singing. It was bound to be a breakout hit but Naruto just couldn't wait for it to end. He loved the song, loved the energy it provoked, however, he was hungry, tired, and had promised to make it home at a decent hour. He still had to meet mysterious step-brother number two and he didn't want to let the opportunity slip between his fingers for the nth time in three years.

Admittedly, he was nervous. He couldn't imagine what the spawn of Kakashi would be like and he was a bit suspicious. He didn't know much about Kakashi's working habits or the like and the man's back story was vague but he was a good guy. Nice and loving and enjoyable. But still, he didn't know what to look forward to considering that, well, they were Kakashi's kids.

If they were anything like their old man... Naruto shuddered with the thought.

He could still recall his very first meeting with Kakashi and how they'd his off. He could also, in that same regard, remember the first time Kakashi had spent the night at their house and how he'd lit their bathroom on fire. Something about an experiment and chemicals in the water... Naruto sill wasn't sure and he would probably never know the truth.

All the same, he shook his head and got back into the swing of things. With the pitch and tempo of the last few verses, he was sure the song would be over soon and he would enjoy the last of it properly.

**_Oh, oh, oh_**

**_Off, off, off with your head  
Dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead  
Off, off, off with your head  
Dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead _**

**_Off, off, off with your head  
Dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead  
Off, off, off with your head  
Dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead _**

**_Off, off, off with your head  
Dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead  
Off, off, off with your head  
Dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead_**

The lights faded as the music slowed to a quivering halt. Applause, cheers, and shouts broke out all over the Z Arena. The lights quickly flooded back onto the stage as each musician stood in the individual spotlight assigned to them, satisfied smirks coloring four faces. Chidori stepped forward, his spotlight following him as he walked to the edge of the stage prepared to bid the audience goodnight. Noise ceased to be the instant the lead singer raised his hand, onyx gaze locked onto the crowd.

_"We'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight and we hope to see you all again next year."_ The stage lights faded as one more round of applause was given before everyone began making their way out of the large dome.

Naruto smiled as he pulled his friends through the crowd and toward the exit. He would eat, enjoy the night with his favorite crew, and then go home to find out who his father had allowed to be a part of his family.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: **So, the songs in this chapter were "Never Never" by SBTRKT and "Heads Will Roll" by Yeah Yeah Yeahs. I'm not always going to have lyrics strewn through a chapter (actually, this is the only chapter that that happens in [so far]). I thought it'd be too troublesome to write my own songs and I would've been incredibly embarrassed so... yep. Also, the chapter titles will be song lyrics so I hope you guys have fun trying to figure those out. This first one is really easy!

A little fact about this story in particular, I started writing it when I was 14, posted it for the hell of it when I was 17, and I've completely revised the first chapter so far at the tender age of ~20-ish. I kept getting a lot of inboxes and questions about this story so I figured, why the hell not!

Thus, we have this story. Enjoy

* * *

**If you dug it, drop me a line****. Thanks for reading.**


	2. No You Can't Fool Me

**Disclaimer: **I hold no ownership over and don't profit from Naruto or the music in this fic.

* * *

**Warning:**_ Adult themes. Language. Adult situations._

* * *

**Pairings: **Sasuke x Naruto, Kakashi x Iruka

* * *

**IT'S ALL ABOUT THE LYRICS**

_Two: No You Can't Fool Me Cause Underneath You're Just As Uncomfortable_

* * *

To Naruto's complete and utter surprise, he'd made it home just before three in the morning. Suffice to say, he was dead tired, had a full belly, and couldn't wait to snuggle beneath the covers of his nice, warm bed. Meeting his brother-to-be could wait until a decent hour. Of course, that entirely depended on whether or not the man stuck around.

When he opened the front door, he was only mildly shocked to hear his parents in the living room. They were watching movie from what he could tell (most likely a horror flick because Kakashi got a kick out of Iruka's reactions and it helped him to cop a feel). Naruto kicked his shoes off before sliding into his slippers. There wasn't a new set of shoes in the doorway so he'd either beat his stepbrother home or had missed him. Hopefully it wasn't the latter.

"I'm home!" Was his quick warning announcement before he padded into the living room. He smiled when he caught sight of his parents cuddling on the couch and watching a B-rated horror movie.

"Welcome home. Do you want to sit with us and wait for my brat to get here?" Kakashi moved over on the sofa to make room for Naruto. The small gesture put a smile on his face -reminded him of what it meant to have a fatherly role in reference to a child that still lived beneath his roof.

He missed it. Missed the days when his boys relied on him and were always there to bother whenever he got bored. It'd been hard having an empty nest, so to speak, and he'd found Iruka at the perfect time. And Kakashi was thoroughly enjoying the new chapter in his life, the one that included Naruto and Iruka. It'd been a long time since he'd been in love and so wrapped up in a world that didn't involve just him or his kids.

Naruto managed a tired smile and shook his head. "Ah, not this time. Actually, I thought he'd be here already but, since he's not, I'll see all of you in the morning." To which morning meant late afternoon. Naruto wasn't, by any means, a morning person, especially on the weekends.

It was in everyone's best interest to steer clear of him and his room until around 2PM.

The corners of plump lips upturned as Iruka bid his son a good night, "We'll see you in the morning."

* * *

"Where do you plan to stay during your down time, Sasuke?" It wasn't a question that was up for debate. It wasn't even a question really.

Though Gaara could truly care less about where it was Sasuke decided to spend his free time, he didn't like it when people fucked with his money. It was as simple as that. He was only a drummer, yes, but he was one hell of a drummer and there were people out in the world that sought him for his talent. It was loyalty and a quasi kinship that kept him with The Fan. If it weren't for those two things... As it stood, he was there and his time was money.

Sasuke, long term friend or not, would have to be prepared in the case that he made Gaara miss out on any potential funds due to his flighty behavior. It was a well known fact that Gaara Sabaku was a silent but accurately lethal hothead. Withdrawn on the outside, sure, but he was intelligent and switched between moods in an instant. It was a Sabaku trait.

Sakura's green gaze narrowed as she paused in the middle of packing away her keyboard. "And we do need to know this time because last time we couldn't get a hold of you, didn't know where to find you, and you were three days late for recording. Three friggin' days, Sasuke."

As much as it pained her, Sakura Haruno had been slotted into the role of mother, sister, mistress, and wife within their wayward group. She was the one who made sure that everyone maintained their health, ate right, worked out, made it to appointments in a relative fashion, and had the basic necessities because they were all picky bastards with particular taste. She did the cooking and the laundry when they were on tour and she was the one who let down the one-nighters gently (or aggressively when the need arose) once the boys were through with them. She was also the only one whose scolding they took to heart. And it had been that way from the very beginning -since their freshman year in high school.

If Sasuke were to tell anyone where he would be going and for how long, it would be her.

"The stubborn bastard... Always so secretive, Sasuke. But that's your issue." Neji propped his guitar against the wall. "Just be sure to bring your cell phone."

Neji Hyuuga, lead guitarist and back up bassist whenever the mood struck him, was also responsible for making sure that Sasuke made it back in time. They didn't care how he accomplished such a feat, but he had to no matter what. Apparently, being cousins made him the man's babysitter, which wasn't a position that he'd ever take pride in. But, it was either that or come under the wrath of their manager and he didn't mind half-assing that duty so long as he could avoid her.

What he didn't know was that he'd been assigned the task because he was an arrogant, conceited, prick that only tended to care for himself and babysitting was the best punishment that their manager could think of to break him out of those awful personality traits.

And because Temari wanted an excuse to knock his ass down a few pegs every now and then.

"Hey brats, you did well tonight!" Temari was smiling from ear to ear as she moved into the center of the room.

She was the manager of The Fan as well as the cocky, mouthy, overbearing, and bossy older sister of Gaara. Long ago she had fought tooth and nail to get record labels to just listen to their music or even for clubs to allow them to play. She had believed in them when no one else had -she'd known that they could make it if they were just given the chance. For all of her efforts and because they (in their own ways) loved her, she held the position as their manager.

"Alright, you have roughly a month of vacation, very roughly. So don't get too comfortable because that shit can get cut short in an instant. But, when we regroup, you're all going to work hard to push out Sakura's song as our first single for the new album. Agreed?"

"If that's it, I'll be leaving." Sasuke had things to do, people to see, and places to go. The quicker he could escape, the sooner he could relax.

That aside, he wasn't in the mood to face Temari's wrath, not while he was still coasting on his concert high.

"Hold it," Temari grabbed his arm before he could make it past her. "Do you have your fucking cellphone?"

"Yes." Sasuke resisted the urge to shudder at the memory of what happened the last time he'd forgotten it. Man... she was a bitch when she wanted to be.

Temari smiled, Sasuke cringed. "Good. When I call, you be sure to answer, m'kay?"

Sasuke nodded before he quickly exited the room. He loved Temari as the sister that he'd never had or wanted but he needed a break from her. A nice, long, break.

* * *

Cobalt eyes shot open when a heavy weight fell onto the bed. In the fray of potentially freaking the fuck out, Naruto managed a disgruntled, "The fuck" before panic mode was put into full gear in his sleep hazed mind. That's when he began thrashing and pushing at whatever the hell it was on top of him all the while grunting for the bastard to "get the hell off".

His fighting ceased, however, the instant the person above him swiftly and effectively pinned his wrist above his head and locked down his legs. "Calm down for a second."

Naruto struggled on. If he was going to be assaulted then no one would be able to say that he hadn't put up a fight. "Calm down? Get the fuck off of me, bastard." Azure irises narrowed and stared into the dark space that he assumed was where a face would be.

"It's me, Sasuke. Kakashi's son." Sasuke released Naruto from his hold and took a seat at the edge of the bed.

He frowned and grabbed his side -the little asshole had kneed him good. Obsidian irises glowered at the disheveled boy in wonder. The kid packed one hell of a punch for being kind of small. He probably took some kind of self-defense or something... Sasuke wasn't sure. He didn't actually know too much about Naruto sans that he was an only child.

Knowing Kakashi, he highly doubted that Naruto knew much about him either.

Joy.

"What the hell are you doing in my room? And get the hell off of my bed."

Sasuke sighed and stood up. He was tired and mildly annoyed but not enough to stand there being talked down to by a pipsqueak. "It was an honest mistake." He turned to leave and paused at the doorway, "Be a good boy and go back to sleep. I'll apologize in the morning."

Naruto glared in the direction of the shutting door. He wanted to kick Sasuke's ass and he would've put up more of a fight if he'd been fully awake. That asshole was lucky.

Across the hallway, Sasuke had made it to the room designated as his and he was managing to settle in. His side ached and he felt worn out but he'd chalk it up as a bad first encounter that the kid probably wouldn't even remember come the morning.

On a brighter note, he rather liked his small and quaint room. He would never tell his father or brother, but he missed having a space that he could truly call home. He had places spread across the globe that could be considered his own but it wasn't the same. Reporters, stalkers, and celebrities alike were always watching him and critiquing him or criticizing him when he was out in the world as the infamous Chidori. Nobody knew him as Sasuke Hatake, or better yet, Sasuke Uchiha. Without the make-up, contacts, and gaudy hair, that guy flew under the radar like Superman with a pair of specs.

Sasuke Hatake could enjoy all of the perks of both Sasuke Uchiha and Chidori without any of the hassle.

Unless of course his delightful father had failed to mention any of that particular information to his "little brother".

Knowing Kakashi, that was most likely the case.

Sasuke cursed his father. He would bet his soul that, when morning came, Naruto would want to know why The Fan's "Chidori" was in his home. He would probably ask for an autograph or go out and tell his friends of his good fortune... which would mean that Sasuke's stay would be short lived.

Maybe it was best if he waited to unpack.

And if he were lucky, maybe Itachi would have an awful vacation too.

Call him pessimistic but his misery loved company very much.

A soft know on the door shook Sasuke from his thoughts. "Come in."

He watched as the door opened and his stepfather moved into the room, a light smile tugging at his lips. "Ah, I hope I'm not bothering you but I wanted to see if you liked the room. I know it's probably smaller than what you're used to but, well, just let me know if you need anything."

Iruka's smile was ridiculously contagious and Sasuke found himself mimicking the expression. Iruka was always rather pleasant and nice to be around, much like a mother, which, in contrast to his brother and father who were always trying to thoroughly mind fuck him or piss him off, it was a blessing.

"No, the room is perfect. Thanks Iruka." Sasuke quashed the urge to frown. He didn't like calling the man Iruka, not when he was so... so matronly but he wasn't sure how Iruka would take to being called "mum" or one of its many variations.

"I'm glad that you like it." Iruka leaned in the doorway and glanced around the room before his hazel gaze met Sasuke. "You'll be able to meet Naruto in the morning. He'll probably be up relatively early considering he came back from your concert at a decent hour."

Sasuke mentally groaned. His little brother was a fan after all -no surprise there. Well, at least he didn't have to unpack. "Hmm... how old is Naruto? I want to think of something that we might have in common." Maybe he could bribe him.

Iruka didn't let the surprise show on his face as he answered easily, "Eighteen. He'll be graduating in about two months. But I suppose we can talk more about that later. You're probably tired and I don't want to keep you."

Sasuke nodded. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," was the last word Iruka uttered before the door shut and Sasuke was left alone.

Eighteen... he would have never guessed that the kid back there was only three years younger than him. With a sigh, he stripped and climbed into bed. It was one of the first nights in a very long time that he'd be sleeping in a bed that wasn't occupied by another body or two alongside him and it was strictly his own. It was nice in its own way but it was a tragedy that such a small paradise would crumble before he was able to fully enjoy it.

* * *

If there was one thing that Naruto knew with absolute certain, it was that he wasn't a morning person by any means. No matter how much sleep he got the day before, every morning he would wake up feeling as though he hadn't slept a wink. It was a horrible cycle of lethargy that he couldn't seem to break.

With great regrets, he threw his covers onto the floor -that was always the first step towards rising for the day. At the speed of a turtle in no rush to reach water, Naruto rose from the bed and trudged towards the door. Breakfast... he needed sustenance if he was going to be cognizant for anything at all.

"Another one of those mornings, eh Naruto?" A smirk was Kakashi's morning greeting as he wrapped his arm around bare shoulders and led Naruto towards the kitchen.

Naruto didn't have the energy for a snarky retort so he merely grunted and allowed Kakashi to lead the way. He felt oddly irritated as opposed to indifferent and sluggish. Being irritable meant that someone had probably bothered him while he was asleep...

"Good, you're up! I want you to meet Sasuke, Kakashi's youngest son."

That's when everything slowly clicked into place. Being disturbed in the middle of the night, arguing with some random bastard who had barged into his room...

"I've met him. He's the asshole who woke me up in the middle of a really good dream..." Naruto paused and took a carefully look at the douche sitting in _his _seat at the dining room table. A blond brow raised curiously as he continued to stare, their gazes meeting. "You know who you look like... that one guy from The Fan..."

"Chidori." Kakashi supplied as he started on his omelet.

"Yeah, that guy."

"He is _that guy_."

"What?" A frown contorted Naruto's face as he stared from Kakashi to Sasuke and back. Honestly... he didn't know what to say. More so because he wasn't exactly surprised by that bit of news. Fucking Kakashi and his mysteries. There was always something with that guy... his secrets and questionable mannerisms.

Maybe next time the man would tell them that he was some kind of secret ninja assassin that needed to keep a low profile so he'd married a normal joe for kicks. Something...

"Pleasure to meet you." Sasuke offered a smug smirk of his own because he'd predicted the outcome of their meeting: Naruto being starstruck.

Naruto, of course, was anything but. "Pleasure my ass, you owe me an apology for waking me up in the middle of the night." He didn't care if Sasuke was Chidori, Jesus, or Buddha. The asshole had barged into his room, attacked him, and agitated him in less than 24 hours.

They weren't exactly off to a good start.

"It was an honest mistake," _you little shit_, was the rest of the sentence that Sasuke wisely chose to leave off -with great restraint on his part.

Or not so much. He was a bit in shock that he'd been wrong about Naruto and had he made that deal with the devil, his soul would be eternally burning.

Nevertheless, he gave his grouching "little brother" a careful once over from behind his coffee mug. The boy wasn't as small as he'd assumed but he wasn't exactly big either (at least not in comparison to the rest of the men in the house and especially not compared to Sasuke himself). Actually, Naruto was nothing at all like Sasuke had imagined him to be after discussions with Kakashi and last nights brief encounter. Naruto was, in short, gorgeous. From the boxers hanging low on his slim waist and the tattoo that wrapped around his hip and curled along his spine to his vivid cobalt gaze and sun-kissed blond locks. Upon closer inspection, Sasuke counted up to six piercing and it only further pulled at his intrigue.

The foul mouthed beauty in front of him fell miles short of the "little brother" Sasuke had intended to meet.

Kakashi certainly had a way with fucking with him, however, Sasuke figured it didn't matter this time around. He would get to appreciate having some time off and for more than one reason if lady luck were on his side.

Call him a perverted bastard, but Sasuke was looking forward to enjoying all of the company that his stepbrother was willing to offer. Even if he had to coax it out of the guy. He was certainly no stranger to seduction.

Kakashi clapped his hands and all attention was immediately upon him. "Well, this went better than I expected. Sasuke, Naruto, do try to get along until Ru and I get home."

"Where the hell are you going?"

"We were gifted with two days at a hot spring in Kyoto, we'll be back tomorrow night. That should give the two of you ample time to become acquainted with one another."

Naruto frowned but, before he could protest and nag his father, Kakashi had them out of the house. "That bastard." He grabbed his toast and stormed toward the stairs.

Sasuke venomously thanked whoever it was pushing good fortune unto him. He'd see what he could accomplish in roughly two days.

* * *

Naruto was sprawled on the couch lost in thought as the Sunday morning cartoons watched him. After he'd taken a shower (which had effectively woken him all the way up) he'd returned to an empty kitchen to eat a proper meal... alone. He'd assumed his stepbrother had taken the other bathroom but that was fine, he wanted some time to himself.

As it stood, he wasn't sure how he felt about having Chidori as his stepbrother for multiple reasons.

First and foremost, he didn't want his family home or his life to become some _thing_ that was just plastered all over TV screens and magazine covers. He liked his fair share of attention, liked being admired and fawned over or even frowned down on but that came in moderation -in the classroom, at the mall, at a movie or a restaurant with friends. In those settings, it was okay. Those people didn't know anything about him and they didn't pester him for information that he didn't freely give (excluding Sai because that guy was relentless). If anyone got wind of who he was now related to... Naruto got a headache just imagining the chaos.

All of the large scale dangers aside, there was a much smaller one that Naruto wasn't sure how to deal with. Chidori a.k.a. Sasuke a.k.a his stepbrother was and had always been one sexy bastard. The man knew it, the world knew it, and Naruto knew it as well. Sasuke's sexcapades, whore expeditions, and failed relationships (alongside his arrogant and prick-like charm) were constantly plastered and sought after like some crazy multimedia free for all. Naruto wasn't a morally righteous guy, not by any means. He couldn't care less about who people did or didn't fuck, least of all celebrities. However, he'd openly admitted on more than one occasion that he wouldn't mind having one night with The Fan's Chidori.

Chidori aka. Sasuke a.k.a. his stepbrother was, tragically and physically, his type. Up close and personal, Sasuke fit the bill to a "T". At least for a one nighter.

And that was problematic.

Everything about Sasuke being in their house was _problematic_.

Then again, Naruto had mildly prepared for Kakashi to throw him a curve ball when it came to the meeting of the man's children. Not knowing what to expect had set him up to deal with anything -especially from Kakashi. Having a gorgeous stepbrother who was in a multimillion dollar band... piece of cake.

The first problem was easy to solve: Sasuke just needed to be, well, Sasuke. His real identity wasn't something that people knew and without makeup and contacts and his flashy attire, Sasuke could pass for a normal person. A very handsome, you-should-probably-be-a-model, normal person but a normal person no less. Dress him down and give him some glasses and Sasuke looked like an unapproachable smart ass that people would rather admire from afar.

The second problem was an easy one too. Naruto wasn't obsessed with The Fan or Chidori or anyone in particular -people obsession wasn't his thing. Yes, he was physically attracted to Sasuke but no more than he was physically attracted to Shikamaru or Sai or Ino or even Kiba on a good day. Okay, that was a bit of an exaggeration, he knew, but his overall point was that physical attraction was nothing to worry about. Naruto had a pool of people, men and women alike, that he was attracted to. He was a man after all. So what if he thought his stepbrother was an attractive bastard... as perverted as that statement sounded in his head, it was a fact and it couldn't be helped.

He would have to move on and get over it.

Problems solved.

Sasuke would be Sasuke and Chidori would be someone else and life would move on.

Except... how would he explain any of this to his best friends. He couldn't and wouldn't tell them who Sasuke was. Aside from it not being his place, Ino and Kiba had big mouths. He loved those two dearly but they wouldn't know how to keep the lid on something like "Chidori from The Fan is Naruto's brother". Shikamaru wouldn't care. He wouldn't bat an eyelash. Naruto only wished he could say the same for the other two.

Avoiding them was out of the question.

He spent more than half of his time hanging around those three and usually they came to his house. Hell, Ino lived next door, Kiba down the street, and Shikamru's place was right behind his and three houses down. Then again, keeping them away from his house wouldn't be too difficult. They all knew Kakashi nearly as well as he did and he'd just have to make up some crazy story about his stepfather and he'd be in the clear. He wasn't fond of lying to his best friends but it was a necessary precaution if he wanted to continue leading a normal-ish life.

They would probably ask about his mysterious stepbrother too but he could tell them the truth: Sasuke was a bastard who didn't like to socialize. It was a _mild_ exaggeration that he was making based upon their first encounter but still... it would work until he figured something else out.

Naruto smiled a little and sighed. He had everything under control...

"Are you always a mean son of a bitch in the morning?"

Naruto's smile dropped and was easily replaced by a scowl as Sasuke sat down beside him, invading his personal bubble. "That depends. I usually don't get attacked by bastards in the middle of the night. Something like that tends to set a guy off."

To Naruto's utter surprise, Sasuke laughed. "Still on that, huh? Man, you know how to hold a grudge."

"Yeah... well..." He felt a bit put out because he wasn't a grudge holder. Not even a little bit. That was Ino's area of expertise. "We can drop it, I guess. I mean, you did say sorry or whatever." He shrugged and turned his attention back to the TV. Things were safer that way.

Silence lapsed between them for a moment before Sasuke tried his hand at leading them in conversation. "I'm going to assume that old pervert told you jack shit about me and Itachi."

The corner of Naruto's mouth twitched as he glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes. "You don't know the half of it. He can tell one hell of a vague story, ya know. Shit like, 'oh Sasuke travels all over the word' or 'Itachi works all day and all night at the office' but he never elaborates. The most concrete things that I knew about you before today was your name, age, and that you traveled for work. But hey, I guess that's a lot considering we're talking about a man who managed to char snow." It was a rather fond and confusing memory that Naruto would never lose.

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "He gets worse or better. You'll have to be the judge." There was a fine line between fond memories and childhood traumas and Kakashi had successfully walked it.

Naruto smiled in amusement as they settled into a comfortable silence, both of them watching the Sunday morning cartoons. It wasn't as though he didn't have a million things that he wanted to ask or talk about but he didn't know where to start. He didn't really care to know anything about Sasuke's professional life -at least not yet. Although, he was highly curious if Sasuke was the whore the media made him out to be or if tat was an act. No. No... that was probably his own inner whore talking and seeking an opening where there shouldn't be one.

He grudgingly bit back an exasperated sigh. What the hell was expected to talk about? He'd never had to become acquainted with a new sibling. Random new people, sure. Strangers were easy to talk to. You had one chance with someone you didn't particularly care to get to know all that thoroughly so if everything went to shit it was fine. Friends were easy too. They didn't care what you said and they would call you out if you were being an ass or praise you if you were on the right track. New family, however... Naruto had never been placed in that particular situation.

What was considered a normal, brotherly, conversation?

Video games? Comics? TV? School? Naruto didn't know where to start.

Vaguely, he could hear Ino and Kiba cursing him six-ways from Sunday for not taking advantage of such a perfect opportunity. Here beside him sat a guy who'd probably seen it all and done it all and Naruto's mouth was firmly sealed shut. It was a first and if those two were there, they would probably be handing him his ass.

"You're a lot quieter than I'd thought you be... no questions burning away at your tongue?"

There were a million of them but Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to disrupt such a peaceful Sunday by asking the wrong one. Then again, when all else failed... "Has Kakashi always been, well, how he is?" And Naruto prayed that Alzheimer's didn't run in the man's family because he just couldn't.

When Sasuke chuckled this time around, the sound was hearty -deep and resonating as it passed through his lips a sparked Naruto's nerves. He groaned inwardly as he sat up a little straighter.

It was going to be a long month.

"For as long as can remember, yeah. But, in his own way -and when I say own, it's a way unique to him alone- he gets shit done." Sasuke stared at Naruto, humor lighting the dark depths of his eyes. "Is that really all you've got?" He watched as amazingly bright cerulean eyes turned towards him and blond brows dipped in contemplation

"This is going to sound like a stupid question but, are you really that dude from The Fan?" He couldn't help asking. He just had to make sure that he wasn't being pranked or anything because it wasn't above Kakashi.

Sasuke shrugged, his lips tilted into a slight smile. "I guess. What, I don't look like him or I'm just not what you expected?"

It was a bit of both. "Without all the shit on that you wear for the concerts, especially the red contacts, you kind of just look like a wannabe." Naruto canted his head a little to left for a better look and, yeah, Sasuke could pass for a poser for sure. Second-rate or not, he was still drop dead gorgeous.

"Hmm... I suppose you're right." Sasuke's lips stretched into a full fledged smile along with Naruto and it was in that precise moment that he decided he rather liked his "little brother". The kid made him feel normal and normality was always what Sasuke sought when he had some real down time. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it." Naruto braced himself for the worst but expected the best. They were on a roll so far and he couldn't imagine that Sasuke wanted to fuck that up so soon.

"Do your tatts and piercings mean anything or did you just get 'em for the hell of it?" Sasuke was genuinely curious outside of his wanting to see just how far beneath the waist band that particular cluster of vines and thorns dipped.

Blue eyes followed the pattern of forest green vines etched into tan flesh. Sasuke couldn't see it at the moment but they stretched from mid-inner thigh to just below the naval and wrapped around his hip. If Naruto could stare at his back, he'd be able to see the continuation of a tangle of vines, thorns, and small sprouting flowers that intricately intertwined with the knots of his spine. Between his shoulder blades was a fully blossomed lotus flower that sat amongst a fray of leaves and petals spread across his shoulders. It was an unfinished project -one that Naruto fully intended to complete by the end of the summer.

His tattoo... it was a piece that meant the world to him.

He, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Ino -the four of them had similar tattoos, each of them bearing a different flower. Bearing a symbol of _their_ bond. No matter where they went or how far apart life would separate them, their tattoos would bind them for eternity.

The piercings were just decorations.

"My tattoo is one of four. It was something that me and my best friends got last year but it's not finished yet. The piercings were just for fun."

"How many do you have?"

Naruto sat up straight, his eyes pointed skyward as he thought about it. "I only have one tatt but I have a bunch of piercings. Five in my left ear, two in my right, and my tongue. My belly button once upon a time ago because of a dare but I took it out... I'm thinking about getting a nipple pierced." Blue eyes studied Sasuke for a moment before he asked, "What about you?"

Sasuke was only slightly caught off guard by the question because his mind had been lost the instant Naruto said tongue piercing. He had a thing for people with piercings. He had a few himself. "My whole back from just below my neck to right above my ass and, depending on what I plan to do after this whole music thing, I want to get some sleeves."

It took all of Naruto's willpower to keep his mouth shut because he wanted to openly drool. He'd never seen Sasuke's back tattoo, not in any of the posters that Ino had hanging up in her room, not when they'd gone to a concert... he knew Sasuke had a killer body (hell, Naruto lusted after the man for that very reason) but the tattoos... "When'd you get it done?"

Ah, Sasuke had forgotten that his tattoo wasn't public knowledge -not that it would be hard to miss if it were. He kept it covered up for personal reasons. It wasn't shame that kept it out of the public sphere -simply, his tattoo was a well known family crest that certain people in the world would recognize and he didn't want his personal life invaded. Not yet and not so soon. Itachi could have fun with that but Sasuke enjoyed the idea of being free.

Telling Naruto... had been a slip of the tongue. The boy was easy to talk to and Sasuke couldn't have caught himself if he'd wanted to. At the very least, he didn't feel as though he _couldn't_ trust his stepbrother. Ever so quickly he was beginning to see why his father spoke so highly of the Umino family.

Whatever the case, he didn't mind telling Naruto a little bit about himself on a personal level considering he'd been given the same respects.

"I started it when I was 15 and finished it by the time I was 17. I was going through a rebellious stage." Which was putting it lightly.

At that age, he'd just found out about his family history and lineage. About their thick and rooted connections in the underworld that had funded their initial lifestyle to the transition into proper living that their great great grandfather and great grandfather had begun. The Uchiha empire had since grown into a multi-billion dollar corporation that Kakashi had handed over to Itachi when he was ready to take on his birthright. The tattoo on Sasuke's back was steeped in history and it was his own way of paying homage to his ancestors, his grandparents, his biological father, Kakashi, and his brother.

Be that as it may, when he initially began getting the tattoo done, he didn't know that it was still relevant and held weight in the world at large. But how was he supposed to when Itachi had the same emblem carved into his flesh.

Sasuke had felt left out -had wanted to be a part of a family he'd long since forgotten about. At that age, he'd envied Itachi as much as he'd admired him because his brother knew things about their family. Knew things about a past that Sasuke had no part in because their parents died before they could instill the Uchiha pride deep within him.

Branding himself as his father, grandfather, and every great Uchiha figure head before him had done was a testimony to himself that he would never forget his origins.

His tatto was a tradition that he'd wanted to be apart of and a history that he wanted to acknowledge.

But none of that was something he could convey to Naruto, not yet. Possibly never.

Nonetheless, "I might have gotten it done when I was going through some bullshit that I didn't entirely understand but it means something to me, the same as yours. But the piercings were just because. I have my left helix and lobe done, an industrial in the right ear... nothing fancy." He didn't really care for jewelry as it were but he figured he looked good with his ears pierced.

"Why do you cover it up?" Naruto only partially cared for Sasuke's reasoning behind that. What he really wanted was to see it -that tattoo inked in unblemished ivory skin... Fucking Sasuke!

The man was making it so hard to maintain brotherly boundaries.

"Because _Chidori_ only has the one tattoo behind his right ear." Sasuke smirked. It paid to be a private person.

Before Naruto could comment, the doorbell rang and disrupted their conversation. He cursed their luck because they were having a normal conversation and he was enjoying it too. And who the hell was at his door anyway? He wasn't expecting anybody... his eyes narrowed as he glanced down at Sasuke. "If it's the fucking paparazzi, you're disowned." He was dead serious despite the humor ensnared in his tone. He wanted to maintain his relatively quiet life.

It was too quiet for it to be the paparazzi so Naruto figured Sasuke had caught a break this time around.

"I always cover my tracks. No one knows where I go to relax, not even the band." Sasuke watched as Naruto nodded and walked away. From where he was seated, he'd be able to hear everything and if the person at the door was one of Naruto's friends... hmm... he wondered what the boy would tell them.

* * *

The instant the door was opened, Ino pulled Naruto to her chest and ruffled his hair. "Oh my god! I can't believe you're up right now! Something told me to just ring the doorbell instead of going through the back but hey, there's a first time for everything." Her smile was dazzling as she released him.

Naruto was a little confused. Why the hell was she so happy? He asked her as much and she laughed.

"It's the Sunday before classes start up and I'm actually kind of excited about going back to school. Last year and all. And then I felt like bothering you because I'm bored. What are you doing?" She moved towards the door and he stopped her. "What? Are you masturbating in the living room or something? Nothing I haven't seen before."

His entire body flushed as the memory of Ino walking in on him the one time he'd assumed to be home alone flashed across his mind. It was a traumatizing experience because he'd only been twelve then and she'd screamed so, so loud... He wasn't shy any more, not by a long shot, but just remembering that... "It has nothing to do with that. I'm just... Dad and Kakashi are gone so I have company."

"Company? What happened to your brother?"

"He'll be here sometime tomorrow."

"Who do you have over? That slut from the concert last night? Or that prick from the Ramen Bar?"

Naruto grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Ino frowned. "I would. I keep telling you about bringing people back here. You might end up with a crazy person."

"Yeah, yeah... Once you and Shika settle down, I'll consider it." His smile grew when she blushed and slapped his shoulder.

"Whatever. Call me later or yell out your window when you're done fucking around. I hope they stalk you." She waved as she turned to leave his yard to walk next door to her own house.

"I love you too," he shouted after her before walking back into his house and shutting the door. Walking into the living he was slightly shaken by the smirk on Sasuke's handsome face. "What?"

"You didn't want to invite her in?"

Naruto snorted and reclaimed his seat on the couch. "If she saw you, look alike or not, you would've ended up with a super groupie on your hands." There would be no stopping her once she started either... He would definitely have to ease her into meeting Sasuke whenever that day came.

"I've probably dealt with worse." Sasuke could recall several instances of being stalked and chased... it was the worst in North America.

"I bet you have. I don't envy your life." He didn't. Not really. He did admire the fact that Sasuke could travel around the world at his leisure but it came at such a high price.

Despite all of that, Naruto had to admit that Sasuke was, relatively normal. Especially in comparison to Kakashi. He wasn't how Naruto had imagined him to be from Kakashi's stories or from what little he did know about Sasuke's Chidori persona. Sasuke wasn't an arrogantly charming asshole or a demented creep. He was chill, easy to talk to, gorgeous, kind of funny... very normal. Naruto would still hold out for the quirks -Kakashi's hadn't been apparent from the get go so he doubted that Sasuke's were either. Even so, they got along nicely enough.

He almost smiled as he recalled his own words, "celebrities were just normal people". Seemed as though he was right.

Naruto could definitely see them being friends.

Brothers... not so much.

He would try his damnedest but Sasuke was, in short, his type. Point blank, period.

If the circumstances were different, he would've went for the guy in a heartbeat and wouldn't have regretted a thing. But they weren't different and he couldn't change that. He would have to, painstakingly, see the brother thing through to the end. It was such a tragedy... Or maybe he just needed a boyfriend. A sex-buddy. A hook-up. Something. It'd been a few weeks (because he didn't count things that went down while he was on vacation).

Yeah... once he found his own something or another or even after time passed, maybe he and Sasuke could just fall into being brothers.

Definitely.

Maybe.

"What are we watching?"

Dark eyes briefly glanced away from the TV screen. "Ah, I turned to some sci-fi marathon. If that's okay-"

Naruto waved his hand. "I don't care what we watch. I'll probably fall asleep anyway." It was Sunday and he could never resist a nice Sunday nap. He needed one if to do nothing more than reorganize his thoughts.

"I'll wake you up if I go get something to eat."

"Sure thing."

* * *

"_How is our new home?_" What Itachi was really asking was whether or not it was worth his time to take off work. Typical.

"The house is nice."

"_Sasuke."_

Sasuke hated when his brother said his name like that -admonishing and condescending. "It's nothing like our dad made it out to be, neither is Naruto. He's a nice but he's not a kid, he's only a few years younger than me. And again, he's pretty decent. But of course, you won't believe that unless you see it for yourself because you're such a distrustful bastard." With good reason, he knew.

There were a lot of people who wanted to lay claim to the Uchiha legacy. Kakashi had protected them from the worst of it but there were still people who felt as though they were owed or entitled to a piece of something. Sasuke didn't know the worst of it because he was a toddler when their parents passed away but Itachi... that was a strong man if Sasuke ever saw one.

"_You say that as if your trust is so easily gained. But you sound fairly subdued... just keep in mind that he is to be your brother, not your toy."_

A scowl colored Sasuke's face. "I didn't say anything about-"

"_You didn't need to. Just play nice until I arrive." _It wasn't as though Itachi couldn't take his father or his brother's word in regards to the Umino family -he simply didn't like to leave anything to chance.

Sasuke shrugged and leaned against the wall, "Whatever. If it makes any difference to you, I think they're alright. Naruto treats me like I'm assuming he'd treat anybody else and he's not too bad to look at." That was the understatement of the century, they both knew.

Itachi's chuckle shook their connection. "_Just be sure not to spoil him. I wouldn't mind trying my hand at being an admired older brother yet again." _And if all else failed... well, at least he wouldn't have to waste his time delving into Kakashi's affairs.

Sasuke scoffed."Admired big brother my ass."

"_Such crude language. I see being a musician hasn't gifted you with too many admirable traits of your own."_

"Some times I hate you."

"_Hmm... That reminds me, how long do you intend to stay there?" _Itachi did hope to see his brother because their visits were so few and far between.

"Roughly a month, if I'm lucky." He never knew Temari would get impatient and drag them all back to the studio. She was a slave driver and tenacious when she had her mind set. Plus, she was a bitch when she wanted to get shit done and he was in no hurry to get back.

"_Very well. I'll call you the day before my flight." _With that, Itachi ended their conversation.

Sasuke briefly glared at the touch screen with Itachi's illuminated face before he slid it into his back pocket. Itachi brought out the petulant child in him and it was mildly irritating. His brother was also an overprotective and uptight bastard but Sasuke couldn't blame him. Itachi had far more Uchiha in him than Sasuke himself and Sasuke didn't envy that.

He stole a glance at Naruto who was asleep on the couch. So very unguarded. If he weren't a decent man and if they weren't meeting for the first time... hell, if they weren't brothers, Sasuke would have attacked. Under different circumstances, he would've had no qualms about luring Naruto back to his hotel room after a concert and keeping him for a night or two.

Dear holy deity in the sky... having Naruto for a brother was going to be either entertaining or taxing. Maybe a bit of both if he played his cards right. After overhearing Naruto's conversation earlier, Sasuke didn't doubt that Naruto could be attracted to him. Even potential interest was fun to work with and around.

And who knew what could happen. They could be great siblings, the best of friends, or maybe something a little more exciting.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **And so it continues after not being updated for what... thwo years or so? Yea... I just got back into Naruto after being on a ridiculously long hiatus. The Naruto bug has bitten me again and I'm on a roll. To those of you both new and old to this story, it was once titled, **_What if..._** and now, well, the title's up there.

I know this chapter probably seemed like a bunch of pointless filler but I'm just setting the stage for all that I'd originally planned to happen and some new ideas as well. You know, developing personas and such. If you read the first version of this, then you should notice the differences in Naruto. The first version I was writing from the POV of a yaoi manga noob with the submisive and cute sub/bottom and dick/arrogant dom/top. I'm not a child anymore and that's just not reality. So here we have a Naruto that's more in tune with his canon personality, same goes for everyone else... mostly.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed.

* * *

**If you dug it, drop me a line. Until next time, thanks for reading.**


	3. Can't Help Thinking, We've Only Just Met

**Disclaimer: **I hold no ownership over and don't profit from Naruto or the music in this fic.

* * *

**Warning:**_ Adult themes. Language. Adult situations._

* * *

**Pairings: **Sasuke x Naruto, Kakashi x Iruka

* * *

**IT'S ALL ABOUT THE LYRICS  
**

_Three: I can't Help Thinking, We've Only Just Met**  
**_

* * *

The difference between waking up in the morning and waking up after a good nap was like the difference between night and day for Naruto. As opposed to feeling dead, naps were refreshing little things that made him ridiculously hyper once he got into the swing of things. And he always woke up with a light smile on his face as he stretched out his couch cramped limbs.

From where Sasuke was standing, Naruto's stretching looked more like a teasing show of all the ways in which he could bend or be bent. Had he not been on his way to the living room to wake up his stepbrother, he probably would have missed it. When Naruto was finally sitting upright, he decided to make his presence known. "I just got back with lunch." Sasuke nearly laughed when Naruto bristled and whipped his head around.

"Oh... Sasuke..." He smiled sheepishly. Naruto had forgotten about Sasuke for a moment there... it was kind of embarrassing but there was nothing that he could- "Did you say lunch?" Embarrassment to the wind, Naruto could smell food. Really, really, good smelling food.

Sasuke nodded. "I can't cook to save my life but I'm one hell of a take-out chef."

Naruto laughed and stood up. He would have been more surprised if Sasuke _could_ cook because Kakashi certainly couldn't. Naruto's stomach gave an encouraging growl and urged him to move faster towards the kitchen but then his phone rang and he was at a crossroads: to forgo his cellphone or the food...

"Damn it!" He turned around and shouted a quick, "Be there in a second" to Sasuke before he grabbed his cell phone off of the armrest, smile tugging at his lips. "Shika!"

"_I'm actually surprised you're up right now. It's kind of early for you,_" Shikamaru's drawl was twined with humor and slight amazement considering he hadn't exactly been expecting Naruto to pick up.

"I'm surprised too." His lips twitched further as he walked back into the kitchen and then his mouth fell slack when he noticed the feast laid out on the counters. There was so much food... Naruto turned and mouthed a quick, "holy shit" in Sasuke's direction.

Dark eyes glanced from the food to Naruto. "I had to order the whole menu because I didn't know what you liked." He'd also forgotten to ask but it wasn't a big deal. He usually ordered in bulk at takeout places he'd never been to before. How else was he supposed to figure out what he did and didn't like?

Naruto was still in an awe inspired daze when Shikamaru asked, "_Who's that?"_

Thus it was a mild mistake when he said, "Sasuke," because he hadn't meant to -honestly. And the second he realized his slip of the tongue, he cursed himself and eyed Sasuke who had a brow raised as he sat at the table eating.

"_Sasuke, as in your brother? I thought he was a no show until tomorrow?" _

There were few instances in which Naruto couldn't lie his way out of a given situation. One in which was when he was caught off guard and couldn't recover. The other was anytime he spoke with Shikamaru. At the moment, both of those things were happening and he could've shot himself.

"Me too but you know how Kakashi is with his surprises and he's such a fucking oddball all the time... But yeah, Sasuke showed up a little bit ago." That excuse was certainly plausible because Kakashi _was _the master of doing things his way. Naruto knew it, Sasuke knew it, and Shikamaru was also privy to that knowledge.

When Shikamaru laughed gruffly into the receiver, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "_Troublesome... I originally called to congratulate your folks. Are they around?"_

"Nope. They went to some resort thing in Kyoto until tomorrow. Kakashi said it'd give me and Sasuke a chance to get to know each other." And things were going pretty okay... so long as he could keep the charm down to a minimum and reinforce the notion that Sasuke was his stepbrother, not Chidori or a potential hook-up.

His stepbrother...

"_How're things going then? Is he like his dad?"_

Naruto still wasn't sure yet. Only a few hours had passed them by and there wasn't much that a person could learn about someone in that amount of time but Sasuke was pretty alright so far. To which he said to Shika in far less words.

"_Hmm... I can't wait to meet him."_ Because Shikamaru was curious about the people surrounding the family he considered to be an extension of himself and he wouldn't be satisfied until they all checked out.

He liked Kakashi as much as the next person but the guy had always seemed a bit "off" to him. Not in a negative way but it was still a bit unsettling. Kakashi was nice, yes, but is background was murky and he was, in general, a mystery. Shikamaru had never cared for puzzles that he couldn't solve in a timely fashion. And in that, he couldn't begin to imagine what type of spawn Kakashi had gifted the world with.

Call it overprotective but Shikamaru preferred to be cautious because Naruto and Iruka were far too aloof and someone had to watch their backs.

Where Sasuke had Itachi who monitored and inspected every aspect of his life, Naruto had Shikamaru who was, surprisingly, a very overindulgent big brother type. Of course, he wasn't overt in his actions so very few people knew that Shikamaru was, in his own way, territorial.

Sasuke would learn.

"I dunno. I'll set something up." Naruto grabbed a few boxes and brought them over to the table before sitting across from Sasuke. "But hey, is it cool if we talk later?" Aside from wanting to eat, Naruto wanted to figure out how he could pull Sasuke into his life without jeopardizing his privacy.

"_Sure. Call me if anything comes up."_

A fond smile tipped pink lips. "Yeah, okay. Later Shika." If anything comes up... Naruto couldn't wipe the smile off of his face if he wanted to. If there was one thing that he loved about Shika, it was and would always be in consideration to how much he cared.

It always put a smile on his face and warmed him to the core.

Naruto glanced down at his food and his mouth stretched further. It wasn't really a surprise that Sasuke couldn't cook if he sold his soul to the devil or took lessons from him all the same. Kakashi was the same. Naruto could remember when his stepfather first started hanging around and how the man would go out and bring back entire menus of food because he didn't know what they did and didn't like aside from not being able to cook. The kitchen was absolutely a no go for that man.

Either way, Sasuke going out and coming back with food... Naruto blinked... going out and coming back...?

Blue eyes slowly traveled from the food on the table and towards Sasuke and that's when Naruto took note of the glasses -thin and chic black frames that sat comfortably on the man's nose. They looked like they belonged there. As if Sasuke were meant to look sophisticated and composed no matter his attire because he certainly shouldn't have looked so regal in a t-shirt and jeans.

And yet he did...

"The glasses work. I would've never thought they'd do the trick but only a handful of people have actually seen me out of costume and even fewer people know my real name." Sasuke watched Naruto, his expression relatively blank. Watching Naruto was incredibly entertaining when considering how expressive the boy was. Whether he knew it or not, Sasuke wasn't sure.

"They suit you." Because, with or without the glasses, Sasuke was still gorgeous and Naruto didn't understand it.

It wasn't fair.

Having Sasuke as his brother wasn't fair.

How could- blond bangs shook to and fro in Naruto's effort to clear his mind. Sasuke was his stepbrother and there was nothing that he could do about that. Whether Sasuke was Chidori, wearing glasses, or what the hell ever else he decided to do, Naruto knew he would just have to get used to that. He needed to reinforce the concept of "brothers" in his mind because that's what they were.

Sure, Sasuke wasn't anything like Naruto had imagined him to be prior to their actual meeting (and he doubted that Itachi would be) but that was no excuse. The only thing he'd thought about since he discovered that Kakashi had kids (and fully intended to be a permanent fixture in their lives) was how he'd be a good brother or what that would even mean. But ever since Sasuke had gotten there, his mind had been in a tussle of conflicting emotions that had nothing to do with Sasuke being Chidori of The Fan and everything to do with his teenaged libido. He was supposed to befriend his stepbrother, not fuck him or even think about the man in that context.

Goddamn it if he didn't want one go around with his stepbrother.

No.

He just- just no.

He needed a distraction. Someone to get his mind back into gear. Better yet, Naruto needed to get back the enthusiasm he had before he and Sasuke met. He'd never had siblings before -not to say that he didn't count Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru, but that was different. Or maybe it wasn't...

But being brothers or friends and disregarding his attraction for Sasuke... it was impossible.

He could do it.

Maybe...

Hopefully...

And when he looked up again, mind focused, all optimistic thought was whisked away when he met Sasuke's burning dark gaze. Naruto felt rather caught out as those pitiless obsidian eyes studied him. Watched him. It was as if Sasuke had seen his every "unbrotherly" thought and that alone was unnerving. And, sadly, very provoking.

They needed a change in subject and Naruto knew just the thing. "Thanks for lunch. You don't know this but you went to my favorite place around here." Because anyone that fed him Ichiraku was definitely okay in his book.

"Is that so?" That was the least of Sasuke's worries but it was the safest conversational additive.

He didn't know anything about Naruto's turmoil but he didn't need to.

Sasuke had his own.

He'd held certain expectations when coming to stay with his father (all which had been easily shattered to pieces but he'd still had them). The first was to take every single thing that Kakashi had told him at face value, thus, he'd fully intended to walk into a house straight out of 50s/60s era American sitcom. Small house, picket fence, dog, kid, doting spouse, the works -which all would have equated to peace and quiet in his mind. And Sasuke had no qualms about a peaceful vacation because his life was hectic and sometimes he liked a nice wind down.

If that hadn't been the case (which it wasn't), he'd held his second set of expectations -those being to disregard everything he'd thought he knew or had been told by his delightful father in order to form his own opinions and ideas about his "new" family. More often than not and because his father and brother just loved to sufficiently mind fuck him, going into a situation that either of the two presented him with needed to be done with the knowledge that he knew nothing at all.

That was turning out to be the case.

And some things were easier to put into perspective than others.

Point in case being his very own stepfather, Iruka Umino.

In the beginning, Sasuke hadn't thought much about the man who'd seemed rather bland and forgettable from a surface point of view. Especially in comparison to his father's previous lovers who were all, in their own right, knockouts. Knowing Kakashi and that the man easily grew bored of people and places as if they were out of date name brands, Sasuke had given Iruka the time stamp of a month. Tops. To say he'd been surprised when half a year passed them by would be an understatement. But he was and he'd been ever so curious about the man who'd gained his father's attentions.

He'd wanted to know what it was that Kakashi liked so much about someone like Iruka.

All it took was one day and Sasuke knew why his father was smitten.

Iruka loved everything about Kakashi -the good, the bad, the unexplainable... he'd accepted it and loved Kakashi all the more for his quirks and oddities. That pushed to the side, Iruka was pure, sincere, and like a breath of fresh air in a space that was polluted with fallacies. Kakashi Hatake didn't live in a picture perfect world where his actions weren't monitored and his lifestyle wasn't simply his own. Thus, Sasuke could only imagine how refreshing Iruka was. Ever more, Sasuke had come to see that his stepfather was very _motherly_. It had nothing to do with his appearance and everything to do with his matronly disposition -doting, caring, loving, attentive, passionate, and was meant to have children or at least a household that he could care for. The perfect mate to settle down with...

All of that considered, it was no wonder that Kakashi was hooked on him.

Sasuke respected his father's happiness and wished them the best.

Naruto, on the other hand, was a different story within Sasuke's second set of expectations.

Even if Kakashi had misguided him (which he abso-fucking-lutely had), Sasuke was still expecting his future stepbrother to be another bland-ish person that he could easily slot into the little brother role. Someone that he could mold and craft into his own likeness because he was a big brother for a change and he'd always pictured that such a position would be a fun one to hold on to. Itachi certainly always seemed as though he was thoroughly entertained so Sasuke couldn't see why he didn't deserve the same opportunity. He'd figured that he'd be a good big brother and a great friend or ally for the kid and they could team up against Itachi together. Call it childish, but Sasuke had fully anticipated being an awesome big brother. Itachi was and had helped to shape him, thus, Sasuke had been mildly excited to have a quasi mini-him running around. Fan or not.

Sasuke _hadn't_ anticipated that Naruto would be nothing like the image that his mind had supplied him with. Sure, not being like Kakashi's misconstrued mental imprint was a given but he'd let himself down. How was it that Naruto had turned out to be a gorgeous tattooed and pierced teen with a come-hither cobalt gaze that Sasuke very much wanted to submit to? He'd been betrayed by his own mind and Sasuke didn't know what the fuck he was supposed to do about that. He hadn't expected someone like the actual Naruto - easy going and down to earth. Even if he wasn't a kid, Naruto was still a teenager who should have been angst ridden and very impressionable. But he wasn't. Furthermore, Sasuke hadn't prepared for the possibility of factoring sexual attraction into the "becoming an elder brother" equation. That type of thing brought on a slew of different expectations and potential problems.

To say that his expectations had been ground to dust was entirely accurate because he'd expected his stepbrother to be a mere child who was much like Iruka.

Naruto was nothing like his father.

That kid was someone that Sasuke would've brought back to his room and fucked until neither of them could stand. He was someone that Sasuke would've spotted at a club or a bar and immediately preyed on, used, and abused until it was time for him to move on to the next city.

And Naruto wasn't supposed to be that guy.

But he was.

And Sasuke was still trying to figure out what he was going to do with that bit of information.

Being brothers or what have you was all fine and dandy if that was the way things were meant to be. Sasuke would still work towards that goal if he had to. But balancing between that fine line of sexual tensions and attractions and testing the limits of their "brotherly" boundaries... he wouldn't be himself if he didn't. Sasuke highly doubted that Naruto would protest.

Some thing about his stepbrother screamed rule breaker and if Sasuke had things his way, rules would surely be broken.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Naruto lips stretched around his chopsticks. "You don't have to ask."

Sasuke smirked and raised a slender brow. "Be careful about that, I don't have a filter."

"Neither do I."

Decidedly, Sasuke liked the flirtatious lit to those words. It made his next question seem like child's play. "Was the girl from this morning your girlfriend?" She wasn't, Sasuke knew, but he was searching and the best way to go about such a search was to start small. Simple.

"Ino? Dear god, no... I could never- I mean, she's like a sister... kind of. She's one of the people I have a matching tatt with. Plus, Shikamaru would have a real problem if I ever thought about it." Not that Naruto would ever tickle that idea because they were talking about Ino and that was just- just no. She was gorgeous and anyone would be so lucky to have her but Naruto had known her since he'd started loosing his baby teeth.

They weren't meant to be, he and Ino.

"Is Shikamaru your boyfriend then?" Sasuke's impassive face almost gave way to laughter when Naruto choked on his sesame chicken. Had he struck a nerve there?

Naruto thumped at his chest for a moment before he spit out a boisterous, "Ha!" He and Shikamaru? He could distinctly remember a time when he'd had it bad for his lazy friend but that was a handful of confusion and years behind them now. Even if it weren't, Shikamaru and Ino were meant for each other and there was no one willing to interfere with that match made from heaven. "Those two belong to each other, not me. So, to answer your question, no, Shika isn't my boyfriend."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Naruto smirked and leaned on the table. "Are you?"

Sasuke chuckled and was fairly amused by that quick rebuttal. "If there's one thing that's not a media farce, it'd be my all to healthy sex life." He was too young for monogamy and his lifestyle didn't exactly encourage it. That aside, he was still a man with urges that people were more than willing to fulfill.

"So you really are a slut... I knew it." Those pink lips were ever so upturned as blue eyes met black. Naruto knew exactly why it was that the confirmation of that information made his skin prickle excitedly but he tried to ignore it.

"I prefer the term polyamorous. And you? I wouldn't exactly peg you as the settling type."

"Hmm... you're right. I'm somewhat of a free spirit. I've just been fucking around this year but mostly because I'm not looking for anything serious when I don't know where I'll end up once I graduate." That was only a partial truth.

The other half of the story was that he'd had a bad breakup almost seven months ago and it'd made him realize just how young he was. Why hold onto something when nothing was set in stone at his age? People changed, he changed, and to think that he could have something serious as an 18 year old high school student just wasn't plausible. So why try? He had all of the time in the world to be latched down and now just wasn't it. Fucking around, however, was a great source of entertainment and stress relief. He didn't have to worry about being hurt and he could sample what he did and didn't like in people. It was a win all around.

"When do you want me to meet them, your friends?" The abrupt change of topic was a must. Sasuke had started toying with the idea of a "siblings with benefits" concept that was as unsettling as it was enticing.

A blond brow rose in curious fascination as Naruto stared at Sasuke. "You're down with meeting them?" He'd just been blowing smoke up Shikamaru's ass until he could figure something out but if Sasuke was okay with it...

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm on vacation and I still want to have a good time. We're nearly the same age so I'm expecting you to entertain me while I'm here."

The blood in Naruto's veins boiled as his mind supplied him with opportune ways in which he could _entertain_ his stepbrother all by himself but he quickly shook the thoughts from his head and recovered with a sheepish smile. "Yeah, yeah. Let's see... tomorrow I can bring them over I guess and we can make plans for whenever. We'll see how it goes..."

"I'm looking forward to it. It's been awhile since I've been out in Tokyo as just myself. We can go to Shinjuku or Ikebukuro, I don't really care, just make sure I'm not bored."

"You're a demanding son of a bitch, aren't you?"

"It comes with the name." And he was only half joking.

"Fine, we'll have a good time and I'll bring you out to places you've probably never been before."

Sasuke nodded. He hoped dancing was somewhere on the agenda because he fully intended to push some boundaries if that were the case. Naruto pushed up against him in a crowded nightclub or at a bar... the things he'd be able to get away with.

"If you're done eating, how about you let me whoop your ass in a video game." Naruto wasn't sure if Sasuke played or not but hey, it never hurt to ask.

Well... there was that and he felt like doing something that he deemed brother-ish because sitting and eating takeout while talking about dating habits seemed far too much like date inquisition and yeah... video games were normal. Nice and brotherly.

"Kick my ass? You're talking to a guy who's been gaming his whole life. Try me."

* * *

In the middle of getting his ass handed to him in a round of Soul Caliber V, Sasuke had to excuse himself to take a phone call. If he could, he would have ignored the beeping text message signals and every single call that flashed a bright smile and bubblegum pink hair across the screen but after the nth time, he gave in.

"What is it?" He was surprised at how light his tone was because he felt irritated. His band mates, though they were like kin to him, were ever so irksome and he needed a break. They spent the majority of the year together and what little time he could get away, it was meant to be his.

They didn't seem to understand that with Sakura being the worst of them.

"_I'm just checking on you, ya know, seeing if you're okay."_

What the hell did she think he was doing? He asked her that very question and wasn't surprised when laughter filtered from the ear piece.

"_Can't I be curious about what you spend your free time doing? You never tell us where you go and Neji doesn't even know and you two are cousins. You really keep your private life private."_

"Hence, private life."

"Sasuke, I'm putting in a different game." Naruto waited until Sauske nodded before he turned to do that.

"_Now I'm really curious. Where the hell could you possibly be where someone would call you Sasuke? I know you're not with Itachi... do you have a secret lover we don't know about?"_

If only... at least then he'd be able to keep her off his back. But hey, lying could also be fun. "Yeah, it's something like that."

"_You're shitting me."_ Because Sakura was sure she would've picked up some kind of hint or clue if Sasuke were seeing someone exclusively. Not only that, he was a cruel lover if that were the case.

"I shit you not. I'll let you talk to him." He muted the phone and sat back down on the couch beside Naruto. "You want to help me fuck with Sakura's head for a minute?"

Mildly surprised blue eyes glanced between Sasuke and the phone he held in his hand before Naruto shrugged. "Okay." He was the prank master after all and pranking Sakura from The Fan... that sounded ridiculously thrilling.

Sasuke un-muted his phone and smirked. "Be nice." He turned to Naruto and said loud enough for her to hear him, "Here love, it's Sakura and she's kind of a bitch but don't let her get to you."

"_I don't know what lies he's told you about me but don't listen to him. Who am I talking to?"_

"Naruto. So you're in the band with Sasuke... He never lets me meet any of his friends, you know."

"_Because he's a bastard. But yes, I'm Sakura and it's nice to talk to you. Although, I didn't know anything about you until a moment ago..." _She sounded a little loss for words and Naruto couldn't blame her.

It made his job that much easier.

"I'm not surprised. He tells me to just stay home and not to worry about anything I see on TV because it's not true but then his face is plastered all over everything and those rumors keep on popping up..." Naruto did his best at sounding unsure and insecure even though he wanted to keel over laughing.

The words were caught in Sakura's throat as she attempted to figure out what to say to that. She'd never been a good liar... "_Um... I'm pretty sure they're just rumors, ya know. Like... Sasuke must really love you if he's keeping you hidden like he is." _Or he really was the biggest asshole in the world, which Sakura was leaning more towards.

"I dunno..." Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "Do you love me, Sasuke?" He scooted closer to the other man, intentionally invading his bubble. "Sakura says that you do but she's never even heard about me..."

Sasuke shook his head, his mouth tugged into a smirk. "Of course I do. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"_See Naruto, he loves you..."_ Though he hadn't said those words, Sakura was surprised he'd admitted that much with her as an audience. It was suspicious. "_Can you put that asshole back on the phone?"_

Naruto shrugged and did as he was asked. The second the phone left his hand and touched Sauske's it was as though Sakura knew and he could hear her even if he wasn't listening.

"_What the hell Sasuke? You made me lie to him or are you fucking with me right now. Actually, I think you're just fucking with me and whoever that little prick is that's helping you-"_

"I'm not. I'll send you a picture." He muted his phone and switched on the camera. "C'mere a second."

"Why?" Though the gut clenching feeling at the pit of Naruto's stomach was answer enough.

"I'm going to take a picture of us kissing, nothing serious."

Nothing serious...?

Surprisingly enough, Naruto decided to go along with that plan and the instant he was in Sasuke's space, Sasuke pulled him forward and firmly meshed their mouths together. It was meant to be a simple kiss, something for the camera. A joke. A prank. For shits and giggles... nothing more and nothing less. That's what the two of them continued to repeat in their heads until the flash went off and Naruto quickly retreated to the other end of the couch with his heart attempting to escape from beneath his ribcage.

It was a joke was what Naruto kept telling himself.

Sasuke had kissed him to play a prank on Sakura and he'd been apart of that epic scheme.

That was it.

Regardless of how much he repeated that mantra to himself, there was an overwhelming urge to mount Sasuke's lap and show him what a real kiss was and what it could lead to. To delve his tongue into the warmth of Sasuke's mouth and taste him to his hearts content. Oh the tricks that he could do with his pierced tongue and he was sure Sasuke would fervently respond beneath his technique.

But he couldn't. They couldn't. And it wasn't fucking fair.

Out of all the brother's that the world could have handed him, why did one of those options have to be Sasuke? Better yet, why couldn't Sasuke have been the child of someone else so that there could be a chance for Naruto to have just one night?

"_Oh my fucking god... where the hell did you meet him?"_

In all honesty, Naruto had forgotten all about Sakura being on the phone but it didn't matter. He felt dirty... a lot excited... and in need of a shower. "I'll be back." He didn't bother to wait for Sasuke to say anything before he shuffled up the steps.

Sasuke living in his house for a month... it was going to be a constant battle between his morals and values and his cock. A testament to how strong his willpower was.

Oh the fun.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: **It has been years since this story was updated but then there was this very random influx of people who were interested in this story and, of course, looking back restored my feelings for this particular story. So, here we have a chapter. I've taken the last month to re-write the entire thing from header to footer so go back if you must because this is vastly different than the original. But hey, I hope it's still grand. Still kind of cheesy but, well, you know how romacoms go and this is one of those. Welp, I hope everyone enjoyed!

* * *

**If you dug it, drop me a line****. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
